fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stranger (RW)
|-|The Stranger= |-|The Monster= Summary "The Stranger" is a character in the VSBW Roleplay Reincarnation Wars. He fights to save the multiverse from the Darkness and to go back home. With his home at risk and his entire family at cost, he longs to save it all. Appearance As shown in the photos. Personality He has something off about him, like the fact that he normally shifts personalities. His true personality is witted, smart, and insane, but he has many others he argues with in his head. He sometimes wants to leave to relax but sometimes he likes to pick fights. His intense anger gets the hold of him, and it causes some intense murders to happen. He's also very witty insult-wise Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Bill "Madness" Gilbert, known as "The Stranger" by most. Origin: Reincarnation Wars RP Gender: Male Age: 35, 125 in current time. Classification: Human, cartoon. Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: America Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Having fun, hurting enemies, being powerful Dislikes: Himself (Sometimes), losing, the dark Eye Color: Blue, red when mad Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Eating, smiting foes, laughing Values: Saving some, but not much else Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Party (Reincarnation Wars) Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: The Stranger's Theme (When mad) Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B to High 7-C, possibly 7-B | Unknown, likely higher | 4-B, higher with Transformations, Power-Ups, Preparation and Reactive Evolution. | At least 4-B, likely higher | 3-C, 3-A with prep and Rage Power Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Absorption, Rage Power, Toonforce, Regeneration (Low-High), Split Personalities | Same as before, with Resistance to tranquilizers and cold temperatures, Immortality (Type 2), Berserk Mode, completely immune to pain, Perception | Same as before to a higher degree, along with Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 3, over 5000 meters tall, Rozan intestines reached a size of 300 meters and has a liver of 500 mts.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses (Sixth Sense, Godzilla can feel the presence of other monsters and predict where they will appear, Godzilla possesses an awareness of underground activity. This was demonstrated when he located the underground nest of Burtannus , and possibly when he prevented a volcano from erupting), Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Immortality (Types 1, 3, Limited 4; One version of Godzilla managed to come back to life an hour after being beaten to death, 6; Godzilla can possess others to stay alive after death and 7; GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls), Regeneration (Low-Mid in battle, Low-High Can regenerate from as little as a single cell, though the time necesary was never specified to High over time; One version of Godzilla managed to regenerate himself after beign exposed to the Oxygen Destroyer, that isolates oxygen molecules and splitting them, It was confirmed to be the same Godzilla who attacked Tokyo in 1954 and had been attacking during 13 years . However in order to regenerate it took to Godzilla some months and is thus not combat applicable), Expert Swordsman, Skilled in stealth, Able to endure extreme pain, Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent), Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, Increases his speed and strength), Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Heat Vision, Darkness Manipulation, Homing Attack, Accelerated Development (Due to constant physical and Fire breath training), Adaptation ( After being stuck multiple times by King Ghidorah's electrical attacks , Godzilla adapted to absorb the energy. Godzilla then uses the energy to launch a powered up version of his atomic breath), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla has been evolving until reaching his current form, Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Possession (Able to possess Godzilla toys), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life, can divide one soul into millions of parts), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier and With Gravitational Atomic Breath, Godzilla absorbed energy from King Ghidorah's gravity beams into his dorsal plates and combined it with his atomic breath), Life Force Absorption (Godzilla can absorb the life force of multiple individuals at same time ), Mind Control (Rozan mind controlled a woman, taking over her mind to talk to humans ), Telepathy (Godzilla on the other end of the Universe maintains psychic connection to a human on earth, and strong enough to transfer a engineer thought virus that would wipe out humanity through the medium, Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla, in another body, or completely, though this is non-combat applicable, However if Godzilla is exposed to some kind of radiation he will resurrect), Transformation (Leukocyte Godzilla; Cancer Cell Godzilla, Supercharged Godzilla, Tyrant, Super Godzilla, Burning Godzilla, Fusion Godzilla; Godzilla absorbed the life-force of 14 kaiju, These and Zilla Jet Jaguar), Statistics Amplification (Via Red Item, Amplifier bracelet, Explorer Gloves, Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies), Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge, with Oxygen Destroyer and Can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge, 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Vehicular Mastery, Asexual Reproduction, Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, for example Servums, though this takes extensive time), Weather Manipulation ( The electromagnetism generated by Godzilla causes planetary scale climate change, Though this is not combat applicable), Limited Plant Manipulation, Godzilla can dig, Aura (Has an Intimidation Aura that works specifically on beings with Enhanced Senses), Acid Manipulation (With transformation), Anti-Spatial Manipulation (Eye Bombs), Magic (In some japanese videogames Godzilla can produce Magical damage of the Earth, Darkness, Fire, Aqua and Nature Attributes to all enemies), Damage Boost (Increases between 80% and 180% ), Oxygen Destroyer (Air Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Durability Negation), The probability amplifier ring increases Godzilla's good luck x1000 giving him higher chances of hitting his target and dodge an attack (Via using The Probability Amplifier Ring ), Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will, but somehow still can work as a suicidal move ), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level and Negates durability, as well as vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself, Can attract other kaiju to his location with his roar), Size Manipulation (Able to shrink down to the size of a housecat), Duplication (Can make multiple clones of himself, Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself Ex. Godzilla Filius), Animal Manipulation (Godzilla's body can unleash multiple giant leeches, and hundreds of mutated sea louses called Shockirus), Some abilities requires Preparation (Red Spiral Particle Breath), Paralysis Inducement (By striking the opponent with an aerial attack like the Spin Dash), Summoning (Godzilla can summon Mothra , Battra and/or The Super X with Air Strike Item ), Spin Dash (Godzilla leaps even higher, curling himself into a ball to land on his foes), Time Stop (Can stop time with Sandglass for over 15 seconds), Portal Creation (Via Master Key), Explosion Manipulation (Via Explosive and Bombs), Bolts discharges (Via Thunder), Teleportation (Able to warp between long distances and to different Dimensions), Invulnerability (Via Green Item during some minutes and During 25 seconds due crystal surge), Healing (Via Life Twister Ax, Via Blue Item, Yellow Item, Heart Item, Meat and self recovery at regular intervals), Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison (Godzilla resisted a deadly toxin during months), Electricity Manipulation (Godzilla Ignored over a million megawatts pouring into him), Fire (Resisted tank fire), Disease Manipulation (Even while infected with multiple Cancer Cells in all of his body, Godzilla's healt was not affected), Resistance to Possession (Godzilla resisted The spirits of all three Guardian Monsters entered into his body), High Sound Waves (Unfazed by Bagorah’s focused Sound attacks), Petrification (Resisted the Siren's powers , which can turn humans and kaiju to stone in seconds), Magic (Godzilla has resistance to Darkness, Earth, Nature, Aqua, Ice and Fire based Magic attacks), Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), High Gravity levels (Survived high levels of gravity with no damage), Black Holes and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (G-Force used a “nervous system suppressor” on Godzilla, which would force him to fall asleep. He resisted for a period of time, but eventually did succumb), Limited Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Briefly resisted being torn apart and stretched like an Origami by a warp, but would not have survived if he didn't sacrifice his eyes). | Same as before, with Mind Attack, Non-Corporeal and Immortality (Type 7), Levitation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Flight, Shapeshifting | Same as before with Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Can fight against Bugs Bunny and others familiar in hand to hand combat), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and possibly 4 came back from having his mind being taken away), Spatial Manipulation (Cracked the space around him as if it were glass with his attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive without Oxygen), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated after having his legs, arms and eyes being taken away, possibly High-Mid recovered from being blown up by riding into the Grim reaper), Duplication and resistance to Dream Manipulation (Has full control in his dreams and can clone himself in them), Weapon Mastery (Is adept with his Nintendo Zapper and Superscope), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt and kill beings made out of data; can hit intangible beings), Energy Projection (With Superscope, NES Zapper and Laser Scope), Size Manipulation and Large Size (Type 2) (Can enlargen himself to be larger than skyscrapers), Probability Manipulation (Accidentally beat the Legend of Zelda 2 with the Power Glove, got the gold Nintendo World Championship cartridge accidentally in an Ebay purchase; Lloyd Kaufman, Mccauly Culkin and the Pepsi TV game guy all came to his room to the respective games he was playing, when he hit Keith against the chimney with a golf club bricks came down and he caught fire; is generally able to manipulate the odds in his reviews), Heat Vision (With the Superman 64 cartridge), Weather Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Can manifest storms and lightning in his gaming room), Cyborgization (Displayed parts of robotics with his Robocop outfit), limited Information Analysis (Can analyze if a game is bad or good with his glasses and his Robocop armor), Attack Reflection (With the U-Force which deflected R.O.B's attacks back at him), Ice Manipulation (Completely froze the Mortal Kombat game cartridge), True Flight, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Can darken and brighten the atmosphere), Time Travel and Time Manipulation (Could turn time forward and backwards centuries in Seaman, can travel through time, made it night in Beavis and Butthead), Extraordinary Genius Intelligence (Is incredibly intelligent, created a robot and a spaceship capable of dimensional travel), Transformation (Has transformed into Boo the Cat, and various monster like creatures), Transmutation (Can transform enemies into NES game cartridges and beer bottles), Rage Power, Biological Manipulation (Can inflict fleshlike marks on Sonic 06) and Blood Manipulation (Can make games bleed as shown when he shot NES Dirty Harry), Explosion Manipulation (Sometimes creates explosions when he drops "The F bombs"; can let things spontaneously explode), Summoning (Can summon Super Mecha Death Christ and Gaming Glitch Gremlin at will), Toon Force and Plot Manipulation (Can interact with things as if they were a video game and can force this to happen too; can control what the audience sees and alter things in the plot to go in his favor), Extrasensory Perception, Reality Warping (With Gaming Glitch Gremlin and his magicant, should be comparable to Keith who can cause glitch like distortions with his punches), Subjective Reality (Is able to bring Video Game characters to the real world; Is able to manifest himself and game mechanics in or out of the video game worlds), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Statistics Amplification, Smoke Manipulation (Can invoke fog into his own room), Resurrection (Comes back to life in the next episode regardless of death), Text Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (His words manifest as text based attacks to harm his foes), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can survive with his Mind being taken away), Cosmic Radiation and Heat (Flew close to the sun to drop Superman 64 into it), Pain Manipulation (Can suffer intense bodily harm without feeling anything on occasion), Fire Manipulation and Magma Manipulation (Casually slept on lava), Reality Warping (Can somewhat resist the powers of the Glitch Gremlin), alongside the powers of Bugs and Archie Eggman, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; based on your own concept), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Acausality (Type 2 and 4), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Aura, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Extrasensory Perception, Purification, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Power Mimicry, Duplication, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Wall level to Large Town level, possibly City level (Is as strong as Tom Cat) | Unknown, likely higher | Solar System level (Matched Thor, with Thor comparing his strength to the Midgard Serpent, and Hercules had to put in extreme effort to overpower a simple stomp from him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups, Preparation and Reactive Evolution. Can ignore conventional durability with Sound Wave and some equipment. | At least Solar System level, likely higher (Should be more powerful then as he was with 3 souls) | Galaxy Level, Universe level with prep and Rage Power Speed: Superhuman travel speed. Massively Hypersonic attack speed | Unknown, likely higher | Supersonic+ Movement Speed (Crossed 4.7 kilometers in 5 seconds, from Gate Bridge to the last point in front of Alcatraz Island), Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed (His attacks can move this fast), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with SpaceGodzilla, who can telekinetically control his crystal projectiles, which move faster than his flight speed in space, and shot down SpaceGodzilla's crystals in midair), possibly Massively FTL+ Flight Speed (Travelled to Earth from the Godzilla Planet, which is located in another galaxy, though the method and timeframe for this is unknown) | Same as before | Same as before Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Unknown, likely higher | Class Y (Easily overpowered the magnetic beam of a spaceship capable of effortlessly hurling a moon-sized asteroid into deep space. Matched Thor, with Thor comparing his strength to that of the Midgard Serpent) | At least Class Y, likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall class to Large Town class | Unknown, likely higher | Solar System class, higher with forms and amps | At least Solar System class, likely higher | Galaxy Class, Universe Class with prep and Rage Power Durability: Wall level to Large Town level | Unknown, likely higher | Solar System level, higher with forms and amps | At least Solar System level, likely higher | Galaxy Level, Universe level with prep and Rage Power Stamina: Extremely high (Can go on even when torn up or blown to bits) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons and Atomic Breath Standard Equipment: Chainsaw Intelligence: Animalistic (Normally tears his foes apart in fits of rage), likely much higher (Can break the 4th wall, acknowledged that all of RW was a roleplay somewhere, can come up with strategic plans and manipulate others.) Weaknesses: Lets his rage take over too much, inconsistent at times, has to mostly regenerate from pain. Feats: *Pushed a car up with a sledgehammer. *Managed to deal with the others, attacks and talking. *Could move in stopped time (albeit only speaking). *Somehow managed to be one of the most terrifying characters in the group. *Came back from one cell (in a few minutes). *Managed to harm SCP-096. *Survived being ran over by his own truck. *Took a hit from a meteor. *Survived many hits from a rake, one even riding a nuke. *Sent Dennis the Menace to another universe. *Once Dennis came back complaining, he ate him with no pressure. *Took a giant rock going through his skull. *Became well-known throughout the team. *Is claimed to be one of the multiverse's strongest heroes by The. Considering the entire group is, this isn't impressive. *Slaughtered a giant Wendigo from the inside. *Tore a portal to Hell and kicked Mickey Mouse in, technically killing Mickey Mouse. *Committed infinity sins, some worse than most others. *Lived 100 years of grueling experience and then some more. *Survived a talk with Guiyii. *Wasn't mind controlled when he was forced to look at a Bidoof and a dog. *Slaughtered 3 million people and stored all the heads in a bag. *Secretly hoarded all the lamb sauce from Gordon Ramsay. *Somehow, captured Giygas in his TV. *Was able to scare Chaos with his antics. *Survived a shotgun blowing his head up. *Somehow was able to scare Jake. *Survived through a disease after eating rotting heads, albeit going crazy. *Lived through HOSTLESS taking a part of him over. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Atomic Breath: Self explanatory. *Lightning: Can absorb and shoot lightning. Key: First Soul | Second Soul | Third Soul | Fourth Soul Other Notable Victories: Tricky (Madness Combat) Tricky’s Profile (Speed was Equal, 9-B versions) Notable Losses: Skitzo (C0MICK) Skitzo’s Profile (Speed was equal, Both were 9-B, battle was in a mental asylum) Inconclusive Matches: Godzilla (FC/OC Tabletop RPG) Godzilla's profile Kabus (EWTRTW) Kabus’ Profile Littlepip (Fallout Equestria) Littlepip's Profile (Both were 9-B and speed was equalized) Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Crash’s profile (Crash was given no equipment and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clowns Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Rage Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Immortals Category:Berserkers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Biology Users Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Tier 4 Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse Category:Preparation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Hackers Category:Corruption Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Memory Users Category:Concept Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Plot Users Category:Magma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Data Users Category:Text Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heat Users Category:Dream Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Age Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sand Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Clothing Manipulation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers